Un-XPTBL
Un-XTPBL (pronounced unacceptable) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Intrepesapien from the planet Xerafron. He was created by Nick for Ren as a tribute. Appearance Un-XTPBL has a humanoid appearance. He is a short alien with terracotta-brown skin, similar to that of Astrodactyl. He has two arms, the upper of which are black and the lower of which have a green spot. He has three fingers on each hand. Oh his back he has a jetpack-like structure which resembles two spikes, both of which have two green spots on them. On the side of his waist he has two long green spots and his upper torso is an Omnitrix-clothing-style green vest which has a stripe running down to Un-XPTBL's stomach. The vest has white outlines which connect to the Omnitrix symbol in the middle of the chest. He has two black legs, the lower of which resemble nuclear reactors. They have a grey spike extending behind the knee and the front has a green outline which runs down the leg. He has a radioactivity symbol at the bottom of his legs. He has two horn-like ears extending from the side of his head, both of which have two green spots on them. He also wears a black helmet-like structure on top of his head. He has two white eyes with black pupils. Personality Un-XPTBL has a "righteous" and superhero-like personality, similar to that of Atomix. He refers to people by their titles and doesn't use contractions when he speaks. He is also fearless in every aspect no matter how strong his foe may be. Once enraged, he yells out "UNACCEPLTABLE!!!" and uses his nuclear-powered legs to kick his foe into great heights, some even extending out to space. Powers and Abilities By using the jetpack-like structure on his back, Un-XPTBL can fly at high speeds. He is also capable of creating sonic booms. Even when he is not flying, he is very agile on land and can outrun many foes. He has an enhanced hearing, allowing to him to hear sounds with great detail from the longest of ranges. He can even hear communications from outer space. He can shoot green laser blasts out of his hands and out of his horn-like ears. When enraged, he yells out "UNACCEPLTABLE!!!" and uses the force of his nuclear-powered legs to kick his foe into great heights, presumably out of the atmosphere itself. Weaknesses Un-XPTBL is not vulnerable to water but his body's metallic properties make him sink when he is underwater. His jetpack also does not work underwater meaning he can use it to propel himself. His fearless personality often gets him into trouble, such as when he tries to fight way stronger opponents recklessly, despite it being obvious that they are stronger than him. If he overuses his rage kick constantly, he can get deprived of his energy quickly. Etymology His name comes from the word unacceptable. His species' name comes from the Latin word intrepidus, which translates into fearless. Trivia *He was created by Nick for Ren as a tribute. *He shares the same home planet as Launchviper. Category:NickFusi0n Category:Brown Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens Category:Horned Aliens